dragonologyfandomcom-20200213-history
European Dragon
The European Dragon, scientifically known as Draco occidentalis magnus, is the "classical dragon." It has colonized the world through flight, but almost always sticks to seasonal, wooded land and mountains. The European Dragon has two large, usable wings, and four powerful legs. It is also known as the Mountain Dragon, or even rarely the Classic Dragon. The European Dragon Is the most famous of dragons. Usually, the type of dragon you see in a fairy tale. Can speak with humans sometimes. Appearance Being the classical dragon, it is large in size, as the majority of dragons are. This dragon is usually around 40-45 feet long, although several very large European Dragons have measured an enormous 55 feet long. The dragon is also usually 13-17 feet tall, but once again, the larger specimens can be 20 feet tall. The European Dragon to a compact dragon of sorts, with a strong torso and largely visible spines on its back, as well as the tail and legs. The back spine tend to be the largest of them all, and the thickest. This dragon's tail is tipped with an "arrowhead," easily capable of decapitating a grown man. Head The European Dragon's head is not bare like that of a typical lizard. Although variations occur, the European dragon can have spikes, horns and frills on top of its head. Occasionally, older dragons grow larger nose horns, and even sometimes horned frills around the cheeks. Coloration and skin coverings This dragon has all sorts of color varieties, changing with age and with location. * Red * Green * Brown * Black * Gold (occasionally) * Light gray or white (in the case of some very aged specimens). Body Parts and overall size The classic dragon has four legs, and is able to walk and stand bipedal. It has two, complete, bat-like wings. Eyes The eyes of a dragon usually match its color. The eyes of a dragon can range from anywhere from 4-7 inches across. These eyes have the unique ability to zoom in on distant objects. Making this predator of "legend" one of the top two carnivores in the world, the other being the "Loch Ness monster." The top of the two being the most popular dragon. Behavior European Dragons enjoy perching themselves on branches and crags to rest. It spends the most of its time, however hunting in flight while away from its lair, though they very rarely travel more than 25 miles away from their lairs. European Dragons do not migrate like the Frost Dragon, but they can only stand the cold for a few months. It is most active during the day, and not nocturnal like other dragons. Most, if not all, European Dragons can talk, and love doing it. Though some dragons prefer to talk in riddles, like Lyrax. Also many like to treat their lives like a game, always the most dangerous game. Like other dragons European Dragons hoard treasure and use it to impress mates. Diet The European Dragon will eat large herbivores, including but not limited to deer, cattle, sheep, and other farmed and hoof-stock. Older dragons enjoy a large selection, often you will see one of these massive creatures leaving a field fully loaded. Possibly a couple horses in the mouth, a sheep in one hand, cow in the other, then a pig, and finally a moose or elk. Humans are a food of last resort. The reason for this is simple: too small, unless grabbed by the handful. That and they find that humans taste bitter. Play Once food is found, on occasion the predator does not kill it's prey, but plays with it. Often you will see one or two (if it has a mate) flinging its still live prey hundreds of feet or yards into the air. The reason for this is uncertain, how ever there are theories. One is that this is a mating ritual. Although the fact that mates do it as well leaves scientists baffled. The best theory is that is both play (for one) and a contributed game (for the mates). Scat As all animals, the European Dragon leaves behind waste, called scat, which can be useful in tracking a dragon. A European Dragon's scat is large, and of course smelly. The scat contains bones of the victims. Sometimes visible are highly noxious fumes from fresh droppings. Note that the scat of a female European Dragon in heat attracts males without fail. It is also useful for repelling animals. Surroundings The European Dragon has never been as respected as the eastern dragons. Some humans thought that this dragon was actually the devil! Thus, it has never had temples or burnt offerings to enjoy. Range and Habitat It lives in mountains, simply put. It prefers its home land of Europe, but it will also take other regions similar in climate in terrain. The European Dragon also enjoys peat bogs, such as Ireland, and remote, northern islands far away from civilization. Conifer forests are another favorite of this dragon. Lair For the European Dragon's lair, this creature will accept a mountain cave or a cave overlooking the sea. The dragon prefers for the lair to have only one entrance, and no matter what the lair, it wants it as far away from civilization. Unlike popular legend, these leviathans of the air keep their areas tidy; bones for inscribing their live's story stacked in one corner, treasure in another. Finally live prey penned up with the dragon's tail being the pen walls, the long, thick tail coiled to about 10 feet tall (or more). Forms of Attack and Defense European Dragons breathe hot fire. The fire is produced by flammable venom. Dragons secrete a piece of iron pyrite and a bit of flint in their lower jaw. When they release the venom, they also jiggle their jaw and thus create sparks from the pyrite, and the sparks ignite the venom. The dragon's fire is used for a weapon, for other dragons or to burn cities. A dragon's fire is usually orange yellow, with a tint of red, but fire can be more yellow, more red, or more orange. They also can use their sharp claws, sharper than a butcher knife, a lashing tail, that has a stabbing arrowhead at the tip, and their horns; which are on the back of their head. They can lash their head backwards in case of an aerial attack. The European Dragon has a special organ just above the mouth which contains venom, when sprayed through the special fangs and jiggling metal and iron pyrites in a special pouch which makes the sparks to light up the venom. This dragon also uses his claws, teeth, horns, and tail. Vocal Activity This dragon rarely speaks unless it encounters a human, and calls are rarely heard. It does make noise for mating. Calls The calls a Mountain Dragon uses go from a low, small growl to an epic, terrifying roar. As far as mating calls go, it will produce high-pitched whistles. Speech and Language Many of these dragons can read, write, and speak the English language, as well as Dragonish, their own language. A few elder specimens doggedly insist on speaking Latin, which is not spoken by humans any more, of course. Because it can live in areas that are quite different, the number of multilingual dragons is growing, and more common languages among them include English, Russian, and German. Almost all of these dragons can talk, and they enjoy doing it. Intelligence European Dragons are extremely intelligent, So smart that they can speak, understand the way of the humans,and can also read. European Dragons love riddles. If a human makes a hard riddle, they will gain a speaking dragon's friendship. Life Cycle Once a new dragon is conceived, the female dragon will lay an egg after a while. The egg is a brown or purple egg, with blue-green spots, and about 2-5 feet tall. The typical incubation period for a European Dragon is 36 months. The egg is put in a nest inside of a cave, with the nest being made of small rocks. The mother dragon breathes flame on them every 3-4 hours, to keep them warm. Chick The young European Dragon, or chick, is cared for only by the mother. The chicks have a strong hoarding instinct upon birth, and the mother dragon will line the nest with bright objects. The chick itself is very bright in color, usually red or green, sometimes spotted yellow. As with the adults, its belly has a paler, smoother appearance. As the chick sheds its skin the shade darkens. European Dragons can live for a very long time. Most can live up to 250 to 500. Oldest can live up to 600 to 1000 to do this the dragon has to be a skillful hunter and be very healthy. Conservation -''Soon to be updated''- Differences Between Male And Female Male dragons have longer and bigger horns and same goes with the tail Closely Related Species * Gargouille, Draco occidentalis minimus. * Frost Dragon, Draco occidentalis maritimus. Sources #Drake, Ernest. Dragonology Field Guide to Dragons. China. Candlewick Press., 2007, pgs. 5, 15. #Drake, Ernest. The Dragonology Handbook. China. Candlewick Press, 2005, pgs. 10-15. Category:List of All Dragons Category:Popular Dragons Category:Western Dragons